Tonight's Mystery, Tomorrow's History
by Penguin Braginski
Summary: Fail summary is fail btw. Feliciana and Lovina are going to prom, but there is a pair of young men who want to be there with them. How will things fair for these femme fatals? Rated M, Lovina's got quite the foul language, Smut in later chapters, and FrUk. Disclaimer-I do not own Hetalia or the other characters, nor the cover pic. Credit to the owners.
1. Curling Irons and Chat windows

**Hey guys! This is somewhat mirrored off of one of my friends and my terrible Prom experience. This is of course going to go better though! So far, the Italy brothers are the only ones genderbent. Please review and if there are any pairings that you want to see, besides Spamano and GerIta, let me know!  
~Thanks! 3**

* * *

Lovina sat in her room, and could hear thand even over her own music; she could hear the e excited giggling of her sister, Feliciana, in the next room over. _Shit. She's probably talking to fucking Ludwig again. That bastard. _Needless to say, Lovina didn't trust the German man that her sister was always talking to. Feliciana was not dating Ludwig, and many people, even Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, thought that they were. Lovina shook her head, but let it go. He wasn't going to be around that night, so, there wasn't much for her to worry about. Lovina eyed the long, elaborate dress that hung on the back of her door. _How the hell did Feliciana manage to convince me to do this again?_ Oh wait, that's right. Everyone else was going. How did she manage to fall for that one? Fucking classic. Lovina rolled her eyes, and refocused on the computer on her lap. She was talking to Antonio, and if there was one thing with about that man, it was this; : he was an attractive Spaniard. Lovina would never admit to liking him, but Feliciana was convinced that Lovina did. _Shit. Now my iPods dead. _ She took out her headphones, and set them aside, and returned to her conversation with Antonio. Just after minimizing hers and histhe chat window, Feliciana came bursting into her room.

"Lovinaa! Vee~! Oh my gosh I'm soooo excited!" Feliciana plopped herself on the bed right next to Lovina. "Whatcha doin'?" Feliciana eyed the chat window that said "Antonio Carriedo" "OHHH! You're talking to Toni!" Feliciana eyed Lovina, and was met with a glare.

"Shut up. There is NOTHING going on between us." Lovina pulled the window back up, typed something, reclosed it, and proceeded to close the lid on her computer, and set it aside. "So, is that potato-loving -bastard going to be there tonight?" Lovina watched Feliciana's excited expression fall and give way to a much sadder one.  
"No, he can't make it. He'll be out of town and won't get back until after." Lovina reached upher hand up, and patted Feliciana's back.

"It's ok. You know you can hang with me,; I don't have a date." _Not that I really wanted one, anyways, _thought Lovina.

"Toni isn't going? I thought he was." Feliciana cocked her head to the side, showing curiosity.

"Nah, he's on a trip. Won't be back until Sunday." Lovina got up, followed by her sister. "Go get your dress out of your room so we can start getting ready. Time's a tickin." Lovina watched her happy-go-lucky sister bounce out of her room, who soon returned,, and return with her own dress. Feliciana beamed beaming from behind a deep purple dress. It was a one shoulder, with a silver waist band, and it also had enough skirting to cause a princess-likeesce effect when she moved it around.

"This is going to be so much fun! Veee~! Although, I'm still pretty sad that Ludwig isn't going to be there." Feliciana turned at hung her dress up next to Lovina's. "So, how are you going to do your hair, or your make-up…or OhH!OH! I have an idea! Veee~!" Feliciana kept on talking, even though Lovina wasn't entirely listening to what her sister was saying. She was somewhat lost in a thought, and a scary one at that. _What if that potato-bastard DOES show up tonight? Feliciana would go running to him. The only thing worse than that would be if Antonio showed up; I couldn't bear the thought of him seeing me., Fuck. Dressed like a fucking princess._

Feliciana slapped her shoulder, snapping her into reality. "Are you listening?! Veeee~! Just, help me!" Lovina looked up to see her sister struggling with the curling iron.

"Feli, you really ARE helpless sometimes,." Lovina rolled her eyes, and helped Feliciana curl her hair.

"So what are you going to do with your hair? You should have an up-do! OOWWWW!"

"You shouldn't have moved! Are you ok?"

"Yes. Veee~! Anyways—"

Lovina put her hand over Feliciana's mouth.

"Don't say another word, _sorella._ I will help you with your hair, and then I'll get ready. We'll leave after that. Oh, and where do you want to go for dinner?" Lovina carefully removed her hand from her sister's mouth, and the moment her hand was clear, Feliciana started on about dinner.

"I want to go to Olive Garden! They have SUCH good pasta! It's almost as good as the stuff that Grandpa Rome used to make!" Feliciana watched her sisters face in the mirror, but was having trouble reading her expression. "Are you ok Lovina?"  
Lovina hadn't realized that she has spaced off, but she soon returned back to the current situation.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just, don't move around to much. I don't need that potato-bastard thinking that I'm abusing you."  
"Why would he think that? Veee~!"

"Because if you move to much while I'm doing your hair, you'll get burned."  
"Oh. Veee~! But he wouldn't think that!"  
"Just hold still…..and done. You look nice. Don't make a mess of yourself, and go get your dress on." Lovina watched as Feliciana carefully made her way across the room, trying not to mess up what Lovina had done.  
"I'll be right back, I forgot something in my room. Veee~! I'm so excited! I hope Luddy DOES show up!" She bounced happily back to her room, giving Lovina a moment of peace. _Holy hell. Where does she get all of her energy, anyways? SHIT. She called him "Luddy". Now she's given him a pet name. Fucking potato-bastard. If he does show his face, he better not fucking hurt her or I'm going to kill him._ She looked at herself in the mirror, and decided that putting her hair up in a ponytail was the best idea, as she hated putting her hair in a bun. She sat down on her bed, grabbing her computer and flipping up the lid. As her computer woke back up, she noticed that she had a message from Antonio. _Hmm. He said he was busy…I wonder what the hell he wants now. Tomato-jerk. _ She opened the chat window, and her jaw dropped. _HOLY SHIT. NO._ She ended up reading it out loud to make sure that she understood what she was reading.

"Hey Lovi, it looks like I'll be back in time for the dance. I was talking to Gilbert and he said that he had an extra ticket since Roderich decided that he didn't want to go, and I'd said that I'd take it. When are you and Feli leaving for dinner?" She stared blankly at the screen, not knowing what to say next. _Fuck. He's going to be there. And I'm going to look like a fucking princess. Just awesome. I'm going to kill Gilbert… _She decided to respond.

"Oh, that's cool. We'll be leaving for Olive Garden soon, Feli and I have to finish getting ready. Is the potato-bastard going to be there?" She sent the message, suddenly regretting what she had typed. _Why did I tell him where I was eating? FUCK. Now he's going to go to the ONLY OLIVE GARDEN IN TOWN just to see us._ The computer beeped, telling her that Antonio had responded.

"Yeah. Don't tell Feli, but he bought her a corsage and everything. He wants it to be a surprise. ;)" Lovina paused, and another thought crossed her mind. _Didn't Feliciana say that the potato-bastard wasn't going to show? WHY THE HELL IS HE GOING TO BE THERE?! Shit. Whatever. I can't do anything. _Rolling her eyes, she typed back.  
"I won't tell. But why the hell is he going to be there? Feliciana said that he wouldn't. And don't call me Lovi!" She hit enter as Feliciana came back into the room.

"So, how do I look-Are you talking to Toni?" Feliciana walked back over to Lovina, but she hid the computer screen from her sister.

"Yes, but you don't get to see it. And where are your shoes?! Please don't tell me you left them with Francis. Again." Lovina stood up, placing her computer off to the side, but kept an eye on Feliciana, who was eyeing the computer. "You didn't get yourself zipped all the way." Feliciana gave Lovina a half smile, and giggled. Lovina helped Feliciana finish getting ready, and then grabbed her camera from her side table and took some pictures of Feliciana.  
"Can I take some of you!? Please?!" Feliciana was begging Lovina. Lovina knew that there was no arguing with her sister.  
"Fine. Just give me a sec." She grabbed her dress, which was similar to Feliciana's in style, but not in colour. "Ok, I'm ready."  
"Veee~! Oh my!" Feliciana's jaw dropped. "You look so pretty!"  
"Just take the pictures already so we can go. I'm hungry."  
"Vee~! Ok!" Feliciana took more pictures of Lovina than she wanted, but Lovina allowed it. She then took her camera back, and took pictures of both of them, mostly using the mirror.  
"Go wait in the living room, Feli. I'll be right out. And put your shoes on!" Feliciana only giggled, and walked out of the room. Lovina grabbed her computer, to see what Antonio had said. Her expression changed to one of fear and shock when she read what he had said.  
"Ok, Lovi…. ;) See you at Olive Garden in half an hour. P.S. Both Ludwig and I already have tables for us. They only seat 2. ;)"


	2. More Ladies, Madness, and Masked Men

Lovina stared at the screen. _What. The. Fuck. What did he mean by that? Shit, he's not online now…I can't ask him what he meant. _  
"SHIT."  
Feliciana poked her head into Lovina's room.  
"Are you ok?" She watched her sister stare at the computer blankly.

"Uh, yeah. Are you ready?"  
"Yup! Vee~! Get your dress fixed so we can go! It's rumpled in a few places." Feliciana was excited, and did not fail to show it. Lovina sighed, put her computer on her bed, and switched her black slippers for her black high heels. She eyed herself in the mirror, fixing her dress where it had become rumpled. _Fuck. I still look like a princess, and now ANTONIO wants me to have dinner with him. This is going to be a long night._ She walked out to the living room to find Feliciana sitting on the couch with their gray cat next to her, asleep and purring.

"_Sorella_, are you ready? Do you have your ticket and everything?" Feliciana jumped up off of the couch, disturbing the cat.  
"Vee~! Sorry Germ! And I have everything, let's go! I want some PAASSSTAAA!" Feliciana threw her hands up in the air, and then bent down to put the cat back up on the couch. Lovina knew that Germ was short for Ludwig's home country, Germany. Lovina just rolled her eyes, as she and Feliciana walked out the house, locking the door behind them

XXXX  
The ride to the Olive Garden was quite, except when a song Feliciana liked came on the radio, in which she would belt out the lyrics.

"We're here. Don't get out of the car yet. Let me help you before you fuck something up, like your dress." Lovina was nervous, only halfway knowing what was going on. As Lovina got out of the car, she slipped her heels back on, which she had taken off in order to drive. She assisted Feliciana, and then walked toward the restaurant, finding none other than Elizabeta, Alice and Tina waiting outside of the restaurant.  
"Ciao~! Who are you guys waiting for?" Lovina was the first to speak.

"Oh, hi Lovina! Holy hell you look beautiful!" Elizabeta looked her up and down.

"Well, it took long enough. But thanks. Who are you guys with?" Feliciana was quiet, oddly so.  
"Well, Alice and I are here stag, and Tina is waiting for Berwald." Elizabeta gestured to Alice, and then to Tina.  
"Vee~! Tina, your dress is so pretty!" Feliciana moved next to Tina, who was now blushing.  
"Oh. _Kiitos!_ You two look very pretty yourselves!"  
"Wait, you're here, waiting for _Berwald?!_" Lovina was wary, knowing that Berwald was known to be rather intimidating but Tina just smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but once you really get to know him, he's super nice, and sweet. Just a bit difficult to understand sometimes." Tina smiled, and looked over at Alice. "Do you think that Francis is going to show up?" Lovina watched Alice's reaction.  
"_That_ frog? I don't know, nor do I really care. By the way Feli, you look rather like a princess. I just thought you should know." Alice smiled, and Feliciana went a deep shade of red.  
"Elizabeta, your dress is so cool! Veee~! When I stand here, it looks red, but if I stand over _here_ it's purple!" Feliciana walked back and forth, earning a few smiles from passer-bys.  
"So Lovi, what are you and Feli doing here?" Elizabeta let out a small chuckle at Feliciana, who was still mesmerized by Elizabeta's dress, but kept her gaze on Lovina.  
"Uh, we're here for dinner, simple as that." _Shit,_ Lovina thought, _If I make a comment about waiting here for the tomato-jerk and the potato-bastard, everyone will think that Antonio and I are actually together. Fucking fantastic. _Lovina and the other ladies took a seat on the bench, and continued talking.  
xXxXx  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gilbert watched as Antonio walked around him, fixing his tux where Gilbert had managed to mess it up.  
"_Si. _Elizabeta will love it. She'll have a hard time ignoring you. You know—"

"I know she'll have a hard time ignoring me, I'm just that awesome!" Antonio rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh ok, whatever. Let's just hurry. LUDWIG? Are you ready? We've got to go before they give away our reservation." Antonio yelled over to the next room, expecting to hear Ludwig respond, but got Berwald instead.  
"H've any of you seen m' m'sk?" Sadiq just laughed.  
"HA! You guys are a bunch of suckers, especially you, Heracles. I don't need to by a mask." Sadiq looked around in triumph, only to be met with a cold stare from Heracles. Heracles got up from where he was sitting, and grabbed a mask that was sitting on a table.

"Here you go, Berwald. It was on the table in the next room." Berwald gave an acknowledging nod.

"Th'nks. I wouldn't w'nt Tina mad th't I wasn't dr'ssed r'ght." Antonio chuckled again at this, knowing how much the Swede just wanted the small Finnish woman to love him.  
"Well, if we're all ready—" Antonio was cut off by the phone ringing.  
"Hola."  
"Ciao~"  
"Lovi! Is everything ok?"  
"Don't call me that! And yes, everything is fine. Everyone was just wondering where the hell you guys all are! You should have been here fifteen minutes ago! Bastards…."

"Crap! I lost track of time! You still haven't told Feliciana that Ludwig is going to be there, right?"  
"Of course not, Tomato-jerk! Why would I tell?! Even if I don't like him, she does. I wouldn't ruin something like that for her—What? Yes, Feli, I'll be right there. Yes, we have tables. I know you're hungry! Just, hold on a little longer, ok?—You need to hurry up if you're going to do whatever the fuck you were planning, ok? Ciao~"  
"We'll be there as soon as we can! Just, keep Feli busy. And ok, see you there." Everyone was giving Antonio strange looks.

"It was just Lovi. The ladies are wondering what has become of us." Antonio looked at everyone, finally ready.  
"Ohonhonhonhon. Of course they were. Why wouldn't they?" Francis came out from another room, carrying a blue, red and white hairbrush.

"Well, let's cut the chit-chat and blow this joint! I'm too awesome to stay here for much longer!" Gilbert pointed towards the door, and the guys piled into the cars that were parked out front, heading for Olive Garden.  
xXxXx

They arrived at the restaurant thirty minutes late. Antonio sent Berwald out on an espionage mission, not without giving him special instructions, to check on the girls, and to have him go see Tina, as he was having a panic attack. Berwald walked around until he found the girls.

"H'llo." Tina jumped, but soon realized who it was.  
"BERWALD!" Tina ran up to the Swede, and surrounded him in a hug. "I'm glad you're finally here! Where are the others?" At this point all of the girls were around the couple, wondering the same.

"Th'y'll be here 'n a f'w. Ev'ryone. Don't w'rry." Relief and pain crossed Lovina's face. _Well, at least Feliciana will stop complaining about being hungry, AND she'll get to see Ludwig, which will shut her up as well. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming form Elizabeta. She turned to see Sadiq with his hand on Elizabeta's ass, then she pulled a frying pan from seeming out of nowhere, and held it up ready to swing as Sadiq went running. Heracles came up, and apologized for Sadiq, but was pushed over onto Sadiq by Gilbert, who was asking Elizabeta if she would have dinner with "The awesome him". She agreed, and they waited for the rest of the now giant group to arrive.  
"VEE~! Look who it is, Lovina!" A very excited Feliciana was wrapped in the arms of the taller of the two German men there.  
"Yes, Ciao, Ludwig." Lovina wasn't amused. All the while, Sadiq and Heracles were arguing over who was going to be able to sit by Kiku, and it came down to Kiku would sit between them, just to shut them up.

"Is everyone—?"

"HOLY….YOU BLOODY FROG!" Lovina turned around to see Francis with his arm around Alice, rose between his teeth. Everyone had their masks on, but she knew it was Francis due to the fact that not one hair was out of place.

"….Ok. I think that's everyone. Let's eat."

"Veee~! But what about—" Ludwig placed his hand over Feliciana's mouth, silencing her before she could ask the obvious. Where was Antonio? The question was answered not a moment later. As Lovina was reaching for her camera, a set of hand grabbed her waist, causing her to scream. She turned around to face her attacker, and locked eyes with a familiar Spaniard, his hands on her waist and smiling under the mask, her hands on his chest but her mask was slipping off, and fell between the two of them..


	3. Dinner, Dates, and Dumbasses

She did nothing but stare. The Spaniard, keeping one hand on her waist, grabbed her mask. He pulled his other hand from her waist, only to gently put her mask back on her face. No one moved, and not a sound was made. Thoughts raced through Lovina's mind. _What the actual fuck? What did he just do?! Why would he do that?! What…. I'm so confused. Fuck, Lovina, get it together. Just, get everyone inside for dinner. Get everyone inside…. _

"Lovina, are you ok?" Alice had pulled herself out of Francis' arms, and walked over to the still-shocked Italian. Antonio had stepped away at this point, watching Lovina, who was still standing perfectly still.

"Lovi?" Antonio let the name slip, knowing that it would re-animate Lovina. She snapped back to reality.  
"What the fuck was that? You bastard? Why the hell would you sneak up on someone like that?! Holy FUCK!"  
"Oh Lovi, you're so cute when you're mad." Antonio chuckled.

"Don't call me that!"  
"Ummm, _sorella?_" Feliciana stepped between Antonio and her sister, trying to lessen the tension between them.

"….Yes?"  
"Can we go inside and eat?" Ludwig smiled, and walked in the restaurant, making sure that all the tables were still available. Sadiq, Heracles, Kiku, Alice, and Francis followed.

"Let's go." She pushed Feliciana softly by the small of her back, to motion her to walk forward. Antonio caught Lovina's arm as she walked toward the entrance, and pulled her toward him.

"You know, there IS a table for two…." Antonio's eyes, which were green with hints of blue, sparkled.

"Now, why would I want to sit with you, bastard, after that?" Lovina couldn't help but let out a small giggle, giving Antonio the answer he wanted.

XXXX  
When everyone was seated, the gossip began. Antonio and Lovina had settled on sitting next to each other with everyone else, and Feliciana and Ludwig did the same. Tiina was sitting across from Berwald, Elizabeta was sitting next to Tiina, with Gilbert across from her. Heracles sat next to Kiku who sat next to Sadiq, who was sitting next to Berwald. The conversation was lively, partially because Francis was sitting next to Gilbert, and next to Elizabeta was Alice.

"So, what are the plans after we eat? We'll still have 3 hours before we have to be at Prom." Elizabeta turned toward Lovina, while kicking Gilbert from under the table.

"Well, fuck. I don't know. Maybe we can go see a movie—"

"_Si!_ I like that idea!" Antonio smiled, giving Lovina a mischievous look in the process.

"That's a great idea! And we'll have just eaten so there really won't be much need for popcorn, well, unless we want some." Tiina smiled as she spoke, and Elizabeta leaned over to whisper something to her, cause Tiina to turn bright red.

"W'll, let's g't thr'ugh dinner first, and th'n we c'n dec'de if we are g'ng to want p'pc'rn." Berwald ran his foot along Tiina's leg under the table, causing her to become even redder.

"Veee~! A movie sounds like fun! But what would we go see?" Feliciana looked over at Ludwig, but the question was meant for everyone.

"Well," said Sadiq, "we all know that Kiku likes horror, but Elizabeta would be too scared to go watch! HA!" Gilbert, with some unknown ability, managed to get his leg around Berwald and kick Sadiq square in the shin. "Why you…"  
"ANYWAYS. We'll deal with this after. Food's here." Lovina butted in, trying to calm the two down. Heracles, Kiku, Sadiq, Tiina, and Alice had all gotten lasagna, Lovina ordered spaghetti, Feliciana ordered fettuccini chicken, Ludwig, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Berwald had ordered shrimp scampi, and Elizabeta had decided on spaghetti as well.

"Lovina, can you cook this stuff?" Tiina looked across Ludwig, Feli, and Antonio, attempting to catch her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I don't see why not." Lovina looked back to Tiina, only to see Alice arguing with Francis over something, although, she was not quite sure what. As Lovina took another bite of her spaghetti, Feliciana bumped Antonio, who bumped Lovina, causing Lovina to push her fork into her own cheek, and marinara sauce was just a red streak on her reddening cheek.

"Hey Lovi, let me get that for you." Antonio took his napkin, and gently cleaned her cheek off, everyone else watching what he was doing with curiosity. .

"I'm not a baby! Fuck, I can do that myself! Give me the damned napkin." Lovina took the napkin away from Antonio, who was smiling.

" _Mais_, We know you liked it." Francis spoke up from across the table, earning himself a glare from Lovina, and a kick from Alice under the table.

"I swear to god Francis, I will kill you, if it's the last thing I do tonight." Francis only chuckled, while adding under his breath '_Not if Antonio does you first._' Only Alice heard that, gaining another kick from under the table.

"Hey Gilbert, guess what?" Sadiq had an odd glimmer in his eye.

"What do you want with the awesome me?" Gilbert glanced at Elizabeta, and then looked back down.  
"Elizabeta's dress matches me! And Heracles, you just look like shit." Sadiq laughed, but Heracles said nothing.

"Whatever Sadiq. SUCK IT LOSER! Her dress is red, with a hint of purple. You're not awesome enough to match Elizabeta." After hearing her name a number of times, Elizabeta looked up, blushing like mad. Sadiq got up to go over to Elizabeta, but was stopped halfway through by Elizabeta pulling her frying pan out, and gesturing it toward him.

"Back off from her, loser." Gilbert glared at Sadiq, leaving no question on what he would do if Sadiq did come closer.

"C'n we all j'st get al'ng?" Berwald finished his water, and got up. "I'll be r'ght b'ck." Tiina looked up.

"Ummm, I'll be right back too. I have to go make a phone call." Lovina looked at the two, but she didn't believe that Tiina was making a phone call. _There's no fucking way that she's making a phone call. Something's going to happen, but fuck if I know what._ Tiina and Berwald left, leaving a gap at the table.

"Ok. 5 bucks says that they'll come back together, and Tiina will look like she just came out of a windstorm." Gilbert laughed, applauding himself.  
"I'm in."  
"_Oui. Moi aussi._"

"_Si,_ I agree." Gilbert looked at the group. Antonio, Francis, and Sadiq all joined in the bet. Alice and Francis were locked in a conversation, as were Gilbert and Elizabeta. Kiku spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I am not feeling well. I am going to go home. I'm sorry. Antonio?"  
"_Si?_"  
"Here is some money, if you would please pay for me. I must bet getting home." Antonio smiled, and nodded. Kiku handed some money over, thanking Antonio, grabbing his coat, and leaving. Heracles made no move to scoot over closer to Sadiq.

"I wonder when they'll be back." Antonio looked at Lovina, who had contented herself to watching the mayhem that was occurring.

"Fuck if I know." Antonio smiled again. Reaching one hand under the table, Antonio grabbed Lovina mid-thigh, making her kick under the table, and turn to glare at the Spaniard, only to see him with a peculiar smile across his face. It was a sister-in-law that was normally seen on Francis.

"What the—"

"Shh."

Antonio slid his hand off of her leg, his smile still peculiar. When Lovina looked back up, Berwald and Tiina re-entered the room. Gilbert had predicted exactly how Tiina looked walking back in the room. Her hair was messy, and Berwald had lipstick on his neck. No one said a word, but watched the two sit down. Berwald cleared his throat.

"C'n we go to the m'vies n'w?" Tiina still hadn't said a word. Francis, Sadiq and Antonio each pulled out a five, and laid them on the table, and Tiina's face showed that she was clearly confused by this.

"Well, if everyone is done, then we'll go." Lovina spoke, her voice weak to begin with.

"Veee~! Well, I think we're all done. Is everyone done?" To Lovina's surprise, that was the first time that Feliciana had spoken during dinner. She was still being unusually quiet.

"Are there any takers?" Silence. "Let's get out of here." Everyone paid, including Antonio paying for Kiku. Tiina asked Alice where Kiku was, and Alice told both Berwald and Tiina that he had left early because he wasn't feeling well. Everyone left the restaurant, leaving only two questions, who was riding with who, and what were they going to see when they got to the movies? Ludwig told Feliciana that she could ride with him, earning an excited squeak. Gilbert, Francis, Elizabeta and Alice all rode with Ludwig and Feliciana. Berwald drove Sadiq, Tiina, and Heracles. Antonio turned to Lovina.

"Well, it looks like I'm driving you." He smiled that smile again.

"Bastard, I don't have much of a choice." She unlocked her car, tossing him the keys. Everyone had left, knowing that they'd all group together again before deciding what they would go watch. She gathered her skirting, and got in the passengers side front seat. Antonio got in the drivers seat, and closed the door. The odd smile hadn't left his face. Lovina turned to say something, but was silenced by Antonio putting a finger to his lips. _What the hell? What is he up to? Why aren't we going anywhere? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!_

"What?" Lovina couldn't get another word out before she found her face being held by one of Antonio's hands, his other resting on her thigh. Next she knew her face was drawn toward his, lips locked. He opened his mouth slightly, inviting her to do the same. She followed suit, and allowed herself to lean into the kiss, her hands exploring his chest, but she didn't unbutton his shirt. Antonio opened his mouth wider, allowing his tongue to investigate Lovina's mouth. He moved to her neck, causing her to moan slightly, affectionately. He pulled away, kissing her softly on the nose before starting up the car, leaving the Italian stunned, and with just one question. As the car started moving, neither of them said a word. Lovina turned to the backseat, grabbing her make up compact, pulling down the mirror, and covering up what would soon turn into a hickey. She flipped the mirror back up, and watched the city go by. _Fuck. Fuckity, fuckity, fuck. What just happened?_


End file.
